


Lesson to Learn

by Sleepless_Writer247



Series: Angst/Fluff Jamilton Shorts [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Dominance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Stubbornness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Writer247/pseuds/Sleepless_Writer247
Summary: Thomas cuts off his Omega's schooling and Alexander teaches Thomas what's it really like to have a submissive Omega. Until it takes a turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh most likely will be a three part story. Enjoy.

The Omega and Alpha were in the middle of a very harsh fight. It wasn't unusual but it was different when it got this far.

"You won't fucking do it. I'll fuck you up!" Jefferson searches the office he had in their home and when he does, he finds the papers he needs. Then he grabs for a pen and reaches for his tin of pens, he snatches one before Alexander could stop him. He signs the end of the page ferociously and slams the pen down.

"Stop it! Give it to me!" Thomas pushes him off with a slight shove, going to find an unused envelope. He folds the paper and shoves it inside. Sealing it by uncovering the adhesive. He goes back to address it and pockets it. Alexander tries to grab it again but Thomas just growls loudly. "You did this to yourself, Alex. Now you won't attend your classes nor work till you learn to respect your Alpha for once,"

Alexander growls back, trying to contain himself. His ears held back defensively, the hairs on his tail standing as it whips back and forth, and he couldn't contain his claws or his bearing teeth. "I respect you enough, Thomas Jefferson. You know what you asked for when you bonded with me,"

Thomas scoffs and goes to grab his sweater. "Thomas, you aren't going to do it," Alex tugs the sweater away, his nails digging into the fabric. Jefferson lets go of it, knowing he's just wasting time doing this. He stalks off and grabs his keys from the hook. He slams the door on his way out.

Alexander's ears and tail drop in fear, his nails going back to normal as he holds onto his Alpha's sweater. Whimpering, he lets it go and runs to the window. He watches Thomas drive off. Alexander whimpers again and his tail wraps around his leg. He goes back to his nest, hiding in the blankets and pretending this wasn't happening.

It wasn't long till Jefferson made it to the campus grounds and gave it to have it read and in full force by morning. When he was back home, the house reeked of anxiety and sadness. His instincts tell him to run and comfort him Omega but he doesn't and takes his time going inside. There is quiet sobbing.

"Don't try to go tomorrow, they won't let you in," He calls, locking the front door. "And I'm making sure Washington won't let you in either," Jefferson goes to their bedroom, hearing the crying growing louder. He sees the small Omega cover in the heap of blankets they had.

He reaches and pulls the covers away from Alexander, seeing the Omega curling up and hugging himself. Jefferson sighs and rubs his back. Alexander uncurls and scratches his hand hard enough to draw slight blood, growling as he moves away from him. Jefferson growls back but Alexander snaps, hiccuping before saying, "I worked hard to go there and I worked hard to save up- y-you just took it away from me!" Thomas was about to say something but Alex throws a pillow and a balled up blanket. "You're sleeping on the couch! Like the cruel Alpha you are!"

He snaps back. "Even better! I won't have to deal with an ungrateful Omega!"

Alex cries more, face growing redder. "If you wanted a submissive Omega then go bond with someone else!"

"I will! Would finally do me good,"

Alexander goes silent, hurt badly by that. His voice dripping in venom as he says the next part, "Then do it." He slams the door shut on him and hides again, weeping into one of the pillows.

Thomas instantly regrets saying that. He absolutely loved Alexander. Sighing he goes to the living room and gets comfy on the couch. He brings his favorite wine and watches Netflix just to not bang on the door for Alexander to let him in or to get back in that car and take back the letter. It's around midnight when he knocks out. But, Alexander was asleep before then.

 

* * *

 

Alexander's work alarm wakes him, he groggily reaches to turn it off. Groaning, he gets up and goes to the kitchen. He fixes the shirt he was wearing and turns on the coffee machine. Waiting for it to blink, he goes to ready his bag but stops. He feels like crying again. He can't go. Jefferson won't let him.

His ears flatten again and he slumps. Walking back slowly, he turns the machine off. As he unplugs it, he gets an idea. One that might actually work. Alex goes to get dress and get everything ready.

 

* * *

 

Jefferson was woken by soft shakes to his shoulder, a sweet voice telling him, "Wake up, Alpha, it's almost six," He sits up, yawning as he looks at Alexander. He was dressed only in Thomas's hoodie, hair down, and with stockings. Quite the sight for sore eyes in the morning. His eyes never met him nor did his hands ever unclasps. Like how Omega are supposed to be. "I made breakfast already and your suit is ironed. Your bag is ready also. Would you like tea or coffee?"

Thomas was very bewildered. "Uhhh, tea?"

He nods. "Yes, Alpha, I'll go make it," Alex leaves for the kitchen and Thomas follows after. Not understanding what he was doing. Alexander already had the teapot on the stove, he waits patiently till it whistles and goes to pour him a cup. "Your breakfast is on the table, I'll be there in a minute," Alexander reminds him. He goes to grab the tea packets and honey. Thomas still stares but goes to the table. He finds eggs, bacon, and bread.

"Huh." He mutters, going to sit down. Taking a fork, he begins to eat, looking up to watch Alexander. The Omega comes in the dining room with his tea, placing it next to his plate. Then he sits patiently next to him, head bowed slightly as he stays quiet. Thomas raises a brow. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to finish eating, Alpha," Alexander says, twisting a strand of hair in his hand. He checks the time, humming as he gets up and goes to clean the dishes. "What would you want for dinner?"

Thomas sits back, chewing on the toasted bread softly. "How about Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo?"

Alexander nods. "Can I use the card to go grocery shopping then?"

Thomas scoffs, of course he can use it. Alexander always uses it without asking him. "Yes, you can,"

He nods again, checking the time again. "Go shower and change, Alpha, or else you'll be late," Alexander finishes, seeing as there was barely any dishes and goes to clean around the kitchen.

Thomas gets up, going over. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" Alex looks over at him and still doesn't make eye contact.

"You don't cook or clean. And you don't dress like this!"

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Alexander purrs, going over to him. "I won't be bratty anymore. A big strong Alpha like you needs an Omega who is submissive. Who stays home and cleans and cooks to make sure their Alpha is well fed and not going to bond with other Omegas to fulfill their need.

Don't I look delicious? You can fuck me before going to work and I won't say anything. Make you whatever you want. Make sure the house is ready for you _every day_ you come from work. I can even stop taking birth control and have those kits you always wanted. Whatever you want Alpha," Alex reaches to kiss him but Jefferson shoves him away again. Shuddering at everything Alexander just said. "What's wrong? Don't want me, Alpha?"

Thomas walks away, shutting himself in the bathroom. Alexander sighs, wanting to wash his mouth out with soap and forget he said any of it. He relaxes in the living room while he waits for Thomas to finish. It's not like he's just going to stop here. Might as well continue to show Jefferson if this was what he really wanted. From what he can tell so far, neither of them enjoyed it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander was in the middle of shopping for dinner. A shopping bag hanging on his forearm as he searches for the items he needed. The fettuccine, the sauce, and olive oil were what he had left to grab.

He crosses multiple isles before getting everything he needed. Alexander tried to imagine doing this every day as an Omega. He shuddered and his heart clenched at the feelings of it. And it wasn't unusual, many stayed home, bred, cooked, and cleaned.

Alex couldn't see himself doing it.

He wanted to keep climbing till there was nothing else to climb. He wanted to reach any limits that were placed. Acting as a second citizen in a place were he worked damn hard wasn't going to be an option.

He just needed to prove it to Thomas.

Alexander places his items on the line and waits in line, luckily there weren't many customers in the stores so he didn't have anyone waiting except two other people. Alexander played with the card till he was near the cash register. The man scanned his things and placed them in plastic bags. He presses a few buttons before letting Alexander slide the card. The man then proceeds to place a 'CHECKOUT LANE CLOSED--USE NEXT LANE'. Alex was happy to hurry up to let the man have his break but the machine beeps.

The man taps his foot. "Want to try again or use another, sir?"

Alex sighs. "Use the same," He was his damn card, his earned money, fuck this system. The man clears the signal and lets Alexander do it again. The card slides, they wait, and again three beeps.

"I'm sorry, let me just-" Alex furiously dials Thomas on his phone. "Hey, give me access to the card. I'm buying dinner," He spits, slightly surprising the employee.

Thomas groans, leaning back in his chair. "Alright, give me a minute," He logs into his bank account. "500 don't spend it all at one place,"

"Yeah, yeah," Jefferson lamented at the other man's impatience.

Alex hanged up. The employee cleared and let him do it again. When it went through, Alex grabbed his things and his handed receipt and gladly left the store.

Getting in the car, he sighs again and places the items in the front passenger seat. He hadn't put his debit card away yet and he was just about to till he had the most brilliant idea.

He starts the car and gets going.

\-------

When Alexander came out of the salon he had his hair, nails, a facial, massage, and a few touch ups done. These were the few moments where he enjoys it and despite it at the same time.

Grinning, he makes it back to the car and was about to start it and drive off till-

His phone began to ring, his Alpha displayed on the screen.

"Hello~," Alexander chirps.

"You are fucking loose," Jefferson snaps. "300 hundred at a salon?! I'm cutting off the card."

Alexander huffs, starting the car. Though he still has to play the part. "Please no Alpha, I..I earned it!" He whines.

"I don't care! This game, whatever you're still trying to prove, ends right now."

"Alpha-"

"Cut it off already. I don't want to hear you stupid imitations," Alex grins at the sound of Thomas becoming impatient.

"I'll see you went you come home," He replies softly.

"Right. Don't do this again." Thomas hangs up.

\-------

Alexander makes it home and gets to cooking. Chopping up the chicken, spicing it and putting it to cook. Then boils a pot of water before cracking them in half and putting them in. Letting them do its magic, he continues to cook the chicken, pushing it around and flipping it when he thought he should. He checks on the fettuccine, eating one before flopping it against the wall. "Good enough," Alex mumbles, lowering the heat.

He continues to cook till he was able to set everything up. Cleaning off the table again and around the kitchen. Alexander waits till twenty minutes later to start changing. He gets out of the jeans and sweater and gets into an off the shoulders knitted long sleeve. Sheer stocks and black panties. Did he hate himself for coming up with this idea? Yes, he did. Should he just drop it? No. Fuck you for even suggesting that. If he can't convince Thomas with this, he doesn't know what else to do then. It would mean he had one last choice he didn't want to jump to but, maybe it will have to do.

He sits in the living room, resting against the couches. Alex lays for a few moments, shutting his eyes to just relax for a few moments. His face felt hot and his hands were cold. his usual reactions to situations like this.

He opens his eyes and turns on the T.V., watching whatever was on to ignore the twisting in his stomach.

Another few minutes passed before there was the sound of the front door opening. Alexander runs to the kitchen to set up Thomas's plate and drink, making himself seem busy.

"Oh Alpha! You're finally home!" Alexander stops what he's doing and goes over, kissing his cheek before taking his bag. "Dinner's ready,"

Thomas coughs at the sight of him, slamming the door. "The neighbors can see you!"

"I thought you liked showing me off?" Thomas growls, rolling his eyes at that remark. He shuffles his coat off and hangs it.

Alexander goes back to the kitchen, he finishes plating and brings it to the table. He switches the TV to show the News, putting the volume down before sitting beside Thomas.

Thomas begins to eat, continuing to look over at him to see if he would do anything else. Alexander waits patiently, humming out quietly as he plays with the ends of the sweater.

"How was your day?" Alexander asks softly, finally meeting to look at him but he quickly lowers his sight.

"It was fine..." Thomas replies. "You know before the bank calls, telling me about suspicious activity. About the 300 spent at the salon."

Alex runs a hand through his hair, waving it out. "Yes, cleaning really tires you out. I needed a break, Alpha, and you always said I can always spend whatever to make that happen."

"I didn't know you'll do that," Thomas scoffs and suddenly, he's not acting the same as before. "But isn't that what Omegas do? Warm your bed so they can spend whatever you make, huh?"

Alex flinches, not expecting that. "I'm the one who worked to make that money."

"But it's not under your name right? And don't forget that you aren't going to work anymore, darlin'. Anything you spend from now on is mine. So don't go on a frenzy thinking it's yours,"

Alex was about to snap again but Thomas aroma changed and he wasn't sure if he was joking. "R-right, Alpha,"

It's quiet again, and suddenly, Alexander gets another idea. He abruptly gets up, booking it to their room. Thomas continues to eat, so use to Alex's sudden sprout of ideas.

It was an hour later when Thomas actually gets up to check on his mate. Alexander was on his phone and he only got snip bits of the conversation.

"-yes, it's over with. Sad to say-"

"-He's not here-"

"-Honestly I'm not sure-"

"-Alright thank you, bye."

Thomas comes in, seeing what he was doing.

Alexander closed his laptop and shuffled the papers to be in a neat pile. "If the College calls, just say you aren't my mate anymore," He gets up to put them away.

Thomas chokes. "The fuck did I just hear?"

"You heard what I said, deal with it,"

"I'm not lying to the College because you don't respect me. And I personally don't want to say I don't have my Omega anymore,"

"Then you can suck my left toe," He shoves the pillow in his chest. "And you can sleep on the couch tonight," He waves him away. "Ba-bye bitch,"

That was the second night Thomas slept on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the errors was writing on a bus.

In the morning Thomas had called telling them that they still follow with the letter he had turned in and that Alexander calling was just a misunderstanding. He shared a quick joke with the person, a rather sexist one that Alexander had overhead when passing by their living room. 

 

“Alright, thank you. I’ll make sure that you hear from me before I decide if he goes back.”

 

After hanging up, Thomas went to change but Alexander followed. “Better to keep them on the leash then loose?’ When did I become a pet?”

 

“I didn’t mean it pup-“ Thomas cut himself, that didn't sound as good with this. "Lex...it was just to be on good terms with that man."

 

Alexander taps his foot. "Can you not say it."

 

"Don't try to start anything Alexander. I don't want to hear anything right now."

 

"I'm just asking if you can not say anything like that."

 

"I don't."

 

"Well you did now." 

 

"Alexander, I'm asking you kindly to NOT start anything." 

 

Alexander's tail began to swing, his ears up in alert. "Well...I'm going to work. I already talked to Washington."

 

"Alexander..."

 

"He's my father. I was stupid enough to not think this through. I'm not staying home. I'm going to work and if you stop me, he will know." 

 

Thomas sighs. Sitting on the couch. Alex watches, unsure how to react. Until Thomas looks at him. "Go to the room."

 

"What?" Alexander crosses his arms. 

 

"Go to the bedroom."

 

"No."

 

Jefferson gets up and grabs his wrist, going to the bedroom. 

 

Alexander starts pulling his hand away, pushing his feet against the floor to stop him. 

 

"Stop it!" 

 

Thomas kept going, just a blank harsh stare. 

 

Alexander falls for the ground, continuing to pull his hand back. "Thomas I said stop it!You're-"

 

It takes Thomas one yank to get Alex off the ground. "Stop struggling! Do what I say!" 

 

Alexander struggles harder and suddenly he's having flashbacks all over again. 

 

 

_ "James?" It was just a year ago, Alexander and Renynolds had met on one of those dating apps. He was still new to dating but he was willing, and willing to do anything to please. "Jamie, please say something," _

 

_ "I already told you, I don't want you need them." _

_ "But they're my friends-" _

_ "I don't care."  _

_ Alexander had crossed his arms like a child. "I don't have to do everything you say." _

_ "Actually you do."  _

_ "No-"  _

_ James grabbed his wrist then, giving it a tight squeeze before pulling him close. He used his other hand to force Alexander to look up. "Yes you will. And you will remember to do as I say." He began dragging Alex away from their bathroom.  _

 

"NO!" He shouts, kicking and shoving him away. "NONONONO! I DON'T WANT TO!" He's breathing quickly, hyperventilating. Thomas doesn't take notice till Alexander scent is burning his nose. 

 

Thomas breaks out of the angry haze and lets go. Alexander hand goes to press against the wall, the other against his heart. His breaths get heavier, crying louder as he shakes.

 

Thomas stands there, guilty. "Alexander.."

 

"Go away. Please go away.." Alex sobs, he tries to breath evenly on his own but it wasn't working. He ends up curling in on himself and getting lost on all the bad things he had done. 

 

And Thomas, Thomas didn't know what to do. He sat across from Alexander, scared to frighten him more.

 

It took five more minutes before Thomas went over and hugged him, shushing him softly. Alexander immediately rested against him, continuing to sob. Thomas apologized over and over, kissing him, scenting him, whatever he thought would help. He didn't know.

 

They both had released enough tension before they were able to calm down. Thomas cell had rang a while ago, from Washington asking where they were, he just let it rang. 

 

Thomas ran his hand through Alexanders hair. "Baby?"

 

Alexander shakes his head, hand covering his mouth. "We need help Thomas."

 

"I know."

 

"We need help."

 

This wasn't their only fight, their relationship wasn't perfect. It had more downs then ups. It was toxic to fight so much. But they still loved each other. 

 

"I know. We'll get it."

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander stared blankly at the coffee table. It was maybe if he can recall correctly, was about five weeks in. He didn't think he'll go for this long. He thought after one, he'll think it's stupid and go home and deal with Thomas but...he needed to do this. And if he's honest with himself, he's happier. The thoughts and fears don't come back in random, he doesn't have to act okay if one wrong movement scared him, and finally, this was what he was most happy about, his mood swings. They weren't violent like before. An example, one moment he was happy and calm and the next he's madder then should be possible. He would get upset at the stupidest things and he badly wanted to change. Slowly he did.   
  
Last time he was here, he remembers that he was crying. Harder, then he could remember. His tail curling up and his ears flattening, even disappearing at times. For the simplest question too, what was your childhood like?  
Alexander tried to regain himself without shaking from the question even now. He followed the therapist suggestion and wore something comfier. Help him relax to say more, to say what he was holding back. Though this time he was with Thomas. Thomas, who, if not for this situation would not agree to their therapy session. Only cause they want it to be perfect, like any other Omega and Alpha relationship.   
  
"Dr. Grami, this is Thomas. Thomas, Dr. Grami." Thomas shakes her hand before they sat down.   
  
"How long have you two been together?"  
  
"Two years and...," Alex had trouble counting the months.  
  
"Two years and five months," Thomas finishes. "Our Anniversary is in two months."   
  
"Three."  
  
"Two."  
  
"It's three."  
  
"No cause your brother's birthday is the month before."  
  
"Thomas his birthday is the same month as our anniversary."

  
"When's his birthday?"

  
"The fifteenth."  
  
"Oh...sorry," he gave an apologetic look. Alex, instead of rolling his eyes and huffing, as usual, smiled back and gave a little laugh. And he surprises Thomas and himself.   
  
They turn back to the therapist when they realize that they play argued for longer then they thought. "Alexander," The doctor addresses, "Would you like to tell Thomas about the progress you have made so far?"  
  
"Yes," Alexander felt like the kid that was excited to show what he did at school. "We have discussed, so far, about us and our relationship, my childhood, siblings, life at work and home, and..." Alexander halts before he has to say.   
  
"It's okay, he can't hurt you here. This is a safe place."  
  
Alex takes a breath like how she showed him, rubbing a thumb into his palm. He nods as he says, "And we talked about James."  
Thomas nods, reaching to entwine their hand.

  
"Why did you want to bring in Thomas today?"  
  
"Because you asked if I wanted to and today we are going to talk about how the both of us are doing so far."  
  
"Good. Now I think it would be fair to say that instead of this being a conversation between the three of us it would better if you two face each other and talk." She gave a warm smile before the two move to face each other and hold hands. "Would either of you like to talk first?"  
  
Alexander looks over at Thomas and his eyes dart away for a second. He already talked too much.  
  
"I would like to," Thomas says though pauses. "...What do I say?"  
  
"How everything is going between us," Alex replies.   
  
"Oh...Well, I feel like everything so far has been good. We haven't often fought in the past two weeks. And if we do, it's just, just playful. Like over food or who showers first. We compromise who cleans and we don't, you know, yell till one of us gets mad enough to go do so...it's honestly better than before," Alexander tries not to get too caught up in what he was saying cause then he sees all the flaws in what they were before therapy.   
  
"Alexander?"

  
"Right, right, um...I agree it's better now that we haven't fought for so long. It feels more comfortable at home. It already was but it's the tension that made it uneasy. I think now that we figured it out, that we're this far...it's better. Overall it's just better."   
  
They made their agreement and Dr. Grami says the next question. "What do you two wish to happen going forward?"  
  
Alexander speaks. "Talking. No more arguing."  
  
Thomas agrees. "And no more yelling, I swear I'm deaf." Alex snorts at that.  
  
She continues with a few more questions that had them express more then they would on their own and then she asks Alexander if he would like to say what he wanted to, something he held onto since last week.

  
Alexander bites his lip and looks away. He takes a hand away, wiping the tear that fell. "I...I can't-" He sits back, wiping at them as they fell.  
  
"Lexi?"  
  
"I'm just..." He lets a whimper escape and buries his head in his arms. "I just- I can't do this today- I can't, I can't do it."   
"It's okay, you don't have to do that today."  
  
"But I need to at some point, I can't keep holding it back,"

  
Thomas looks between the two, eyebrow raised. "What's this about?"  
  
The doctor answers. "Alexander would rather say this another-"  
  
"I'm pregnant."

_It was after a rather peaceful night out, they were back home, and getting very cozy on their couch._   
_"Would you ever want kids?" Thomas had asked._

Thomas doesn't even flinch or look surprised. It didn't register for him. "What?"

_"No." Alexander had replied. "I don't want to settle down."_

"I'm pregnant."

_"Not even in a couple of years?"_

"When- what?"

_"No, why are you asking? Besides-"_

"Well, you know, we got more connected during these weeks and we really didn't hold back or stayed, protected...Peggy said my scent changed and I was getting sick during the day..." Alexander pulls out the test from his hoodie. "And she got this in case it was true,"   
That's when it really hits Thomas. He takes it from him, twirling it in his hand before stopping to look at the small screen. Two red lines. "Alexander." His voice was blunt.   
  
"I know," He starts whimpering and crying. "We said we would be careful- we didn't pay attention- I didn't pay attention!" Alex backs up slowly when Thomas moves to him.   
  
"I'm not going to do anything," He wraps Alex in his arms, kissing his head multiple times, letting him cry. "My god, I never thought this would happen."   
  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry Alex, we have a kid!" Thomas warmed his voice, noticing that that was the only thing that wouldn't convince Alex.   
  
"You're not upset?"  
  
"No, Alexander, I always wanted a kid but I just didn't think you'll be able to handle it. You're always going with bigger projects at work and you're still trying to finish your masters...I didn't want to try and make you take on more, you already have so much going on. And I'm proud that you are but it's too much to do all together, even for you."  
  
"Well I'm done with classes and there is maternity leave for later on, my colleagues will be more easy going when they find out...it'll work out from now on,"

_"-I don't want them. I don't have time. Remember that."_

"We'll find a way if it doesn't." Thomas kisses his temple.   
  
The tension seemed to go away after.

_"Right. I will."_

"Alright, seems like this was a very good session. Friday?"  
  
Thomas gives a kiss to Alexander's cheek. "Friday,"  
  
Alexander squeezes his hand. "Friday."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment how it was!


End file.
